Kiwi Met Cerulean
by XcoreKoolAide
Summary: The Woodwick candles appeared dimmer. The music sounded run together. The temperature shot up. Sakura’s Ralph Wild by Ralph Lauren perfume filled my nostrils. i was intoxicated with desire. NaruSaku one-shot.


I was sweating, sitting in a chair staring at a fishnet and red pumps clad woman.

"Sakura," I said, barely over a whisper. Her eyes flashed.

She began her way to me, her stylish shoes clumping, one foot in front of the other. Vicious walking caused her breasts to jostle under her Black Victoria's Secret bra.

I rid of the lump in my throat.

When close enough, she grabbed my tie (baby blue to be exact) and pulled my head close.

She took a moment to torture me, by staring seductively into my inaudibly excited eyes.

Kiwi met Cerulean.

She ended it, her soft lips falling on mine. Her legs spread apart, straddling herself on my thighs.

The kiss deepened. And got harder. After bruised lips.

Engrossed as she was, she yanked my tie that she once hung on, flung it to the floor behind us.

Released the kiss, she ripped open my button up my Calvin Klein, dropped it on the laminate flooring.

Eyeful infatuation.

Her cold fingertips traced my hours of perfectionating carved chest.

And this was my reward.

Goosebumps appeared in the trails she left guided by her fingers.

Then my breath caught mercilessly, under her pink tongue.

My hands steadied on her full hips.

The Woodwick candles appeared dimmer.

The music sounded run together.

The temperature shot up.

Sakura's Ralph Wild by Ralph Lauren perfume filled my nostrils.

Intoxication by desire.

She bit me as I ever so slightly winced.

Little tempress.

I grabbed her lower scalp tresses. Gulping at the ceiling is how I left her.

I put my hungry mouth upon her invitingly warm neck, kissing and ravishing her beautiful skin with my needy tongue.

Kisses soon became sloppier versions and then to full out tongue and sucking.

She tried to conceal the pleasured noise that was coming.

I didn't understand it. But I felt it..

I then set a goal.

I left her slick, bruised neck. I slipped my curious tongue in the dip by her collar bone. She bit her lip, I noticed.

I took my free hand and fingered her tight ab-by tummy. From where her bra material ended, to her belly button, to her two slanted pelvic bones.

Her boy shivered in response to my blind exploration.

My brow furrowed as it just registered how hot it was in here.

I let go of her and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. She glimpsed at me once, and took my jeans off for me, her soft skin on the occasion rubbing against my legs.

Hot **DAMN**.

As soon as they were off, I grabbed her mid-stomach, feeling her ribs and brought her against my body.

She made a breathless gasp.

Goal obtained.

I would've smirked at this but only my clenched teeth at the tingling sensation of her hot body against my body.

"Damn it Sakura," I gasped lowly, putting my hand against her head, joining us in deeply rough kiss.

My tongue met her own as I entered her mouth.

Fastened movements, heated emotions.

She began to suck my bottom lip. Adding on to my lust for her.

I groaned, my hand falling from her sleek hair to her ass, I grabbed.

Resulted in her arching her back, throwing back her Valentine pink hair.

A lusty smirk.

The clock then ticked 9:47, I randomly noticed.

The phone rang.

Sakura looked at me, "Looks like we got a late one."

I groaned, laying my head on her chest. "So unfair."

Ring.

I kind of tried to stand up, as Sakura was still pressed up against my body.

I walked towards the phone disheartedly, annoyed of the interruption.

Sakura put a hand on my shoulder before I became out of range. "Hey Naruto,"

I turned.

Clump clump.

Ring.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered, sealing it with an affectionate kiss.

I couldn't help but give her my familiar Uzumaki grin.

She then jumped on our Queen bed, eyeing me alluringly.

Waiting.

As I picked up the phone.

* * *

**A/N: **xD I imgined Shikamaru calling him this late, it's just sounds so like him. Anyway, review please. Criticism is NEEDED.


End file.
